Love Potion
by Intimidation
Summary: No cannon characters. Taken from Potions homework. Allie dreams her assignment. Jack falls for the girl he kidnaps with dire consequences.


Allie sat at a table in her common room. _How can I do this assignment?_ she thought. Love was definitely not her forte. As the light from her candle grew lower, the crumpled pile of papers grew larger. Her eyelids grew heavier with every passing second. Suddenly her peacock quill slid from her fingers and she dozed into slumber.  
  
~*~  
  
Hours later Allie awoke with a loud gasp. The common room was deserted, and the embers in the fire were low. _What a dream...._ she thought trying to slow her heart rate. She put her head in her hands in awe. _It seemed so real...._ she thought glancing at her blank parchment. She suddenly knew what to write...

~~**~~

Jack Briden stood in the dim orange glow of the streetlight in Diagon Alley. He twirled his wand, 12 1/2 inches, willow containing one dragon heartstring, aimlessly between his fingers. He sighed, his broad shoulders slumping lower. _How did I get involved in this mess?_ he thought dejectedly. It had all started as a quick fix. A way to earn money to pay of that darn debt. But how did it get so messed up and complicated? The sound of footsteps makes Jack look up warily, his emerald green eyes shining with fear behind his wire-framed glasses. _Could they know already??_ he thought, his heart racing. The footsteps neared. Jack stood, his wand at the ready.  
  
"Who's there?" he whispered fiercely. Jack's eyes widened behind his glasses as the spell flew at him. He pictured Serena's face in his mind, and tried to remember how this all started.  
  
~*~_Flashback_~*~  
  
Jack stood beneath the girl's window, his black clothing blending him into the night, a cigarette sending bluish trails of smoke into the light above. He flicked it away, grinding his heel on the embers. Glancing up he saw the target through her vanity mirror. Her red hair shimmered as she brushed it, preparing for slumber. Her blue eyes heavy with tiredness. He smirked. "Easy money." he mumbled as the light flicked off overhead. Jack was playing Bounty Hunter for a clan of Death Eaters. He owed tons of money to a gang of goblins and had to pay it off. He wasn't too fond of the idea of kidnapping, but he was desperate for money.   
  
He tossed his large sack over his shoulder and began to climb the trellis getting rose thorns embedded into his palms. He vaulted easily over the wrought iron railing and landed silent as a cat on the marble balcony before the open French doors. White curtains flowed eerily in the warm night air and allowed a draft of sweet smelling air, like citrus, to flow from the room. Jack was temporarily dazzled and paused in his footsteps in the heavenly aroma. _Wow...._ he breathed then glanced at the clock on the dresser. He didn't have much time.  
  
Snapping out of his stupor he walked over to the bed. It was a four-poster bed, slightly raised off the floor on a small platform. Lace curtains hung that were open, and light silk sheets covered the bed. Gazing over the bed Jack saw the slight sleeping form of his victim. She seemed to be asleep, so Jack placed the bag down, grabbing a cloth, a blindfold, and a small bottle from the bag. Chloroform was scrawled across the front of the bottle. Taking care not to breathe its scent he doused the cloth in it and shoved it over the girls' mouth and nose. Her blue eyes opened in horror and then got a glazed look about them and then closed once again. Once he was sure she was knocked out, he blindfolded her, and reached into the bag taking out a furl of rope. He tied the girl's wrists and ankles together and then placed her in the bag. He cast the feather light spell on the sack, but the girl was pretty light anyway. He tossed the note that was prewritten by the men he was working for and bounded back out the window and down the trellis. His broom, a Comet 260 was hidden amongst the trees. He grabbed it and flew off into the night.  
  
***  
  
After an hours of flying he landed in front of his small wooden cabin in the mountainside off of Hogsmeade. His orders were simple now. Stay and await the owl with orders, two days tops, then blindfold the girl and slip her the potion that will be waiting when you return from the kidnapping. Then follow the oweled orders. Jack went and placed the bundle on the bed and opened his fridge taking out a butterbeer. He had done it. He had actually pulled it off so far. The bundle on the bed began to move. Jack looked over raising his eyebrow. He cast sealing charms on the doors and windows so the girl couldn't escape and no one could come in. Tentatively Jack walked over and untied the top of the bag. As it fell away and the girl emerged he paused. Jack was awestruck, _She is gorgeous..._ he thought staring mesmerized at her beauty. Her blue eyes were wide with fear in her pale skin, her red hair was in disarray, but smooth thick and shiny. Freckles dusted her nose and cheekbones.  
  
"Who are you? What do you want?" she whispered revealing shockingly white teeth, still slightly groggy from the drugged sleep she was thrusted into. Jack wondered briefly is he should give his real name, but figured it didn't matter.  
  
"Jack Briden." he said with a grin, revealing an equally gorgeous smile. "And I am just the messenger boy, you can't question me. And you are?" he asked.  
  
"Serena, Serena Matrinaude." she replied pulling herself out of the sack. Jack started when he heard her name.   
  
"Matrinaude? As in Robert Matrinaude? The Irish Minister of Magic?" he said dumbstruck. Serena nodded confirming his questions.   
  
"Why else do you think I would be kidnapped?" she asked sighing.   
  
"Your looks?" he asked boldly. Serena turned a deep shade of red and murmured "Thank you." She was quite taken with him, even though she knew she shouldn't be.   
  
Jack looked at her trying to think of something to say to fill the awkward silence. "You hungry?" he asked. She nodded silently and he went over to the fridge and opened it. "Sandwiches ok??" he asked.  
  
"Yea, they're fine." she said quietly. Five minutes later they were sitting at the table eating ham and cheese sandwiches.  
  
"So." she said awkwardly. "How did you get involved in this?"   
  
"I need money." he replied simply. "Got involved with a mess of Goblins, owe a lot of money I can't pay." Jack sighed. "Actually, my ex wife owed the money, but she skipped out of town with my cousin, so I'm stuck with her debts."  
  
"Ex wife?" Serena asked puzzled. "You don't look much older than me! How can you be divorced already?"  
  
"I'm 20." he answered. "Got married right after graduating Hogwarts."  
  
"I go there now." she said slowly. "I'm 18, in seventh year. I was home for the Easter holidays when you.....well you know." He nodded feeling a bit bad but said nothing. He then noticed she was still in her pajamas, dark blue silk pants and a matching tank top.  
  
"Would you, erm, like some clothes?" he asked turning red. She blushed again and nodded. He walked over to his dresser and took out a pair of jeans and a flannel shirt, tossing them at her. "Here. Bathroom's over there." he said quietly pointing to the door across the room.  
  
"Thanks." she replied walking over to the bathroom. Five minutes later she came out changed looking smaller in his clothes.  
  
"So....." she said after awhile. "Now what?"  
  
"Now we wait. They said roughly two days, for orders." Jack replied raking his fingers through his black hair making it stand on end. Serena gazed at him. _If only the circumstances were different...._ she thought. Jack was easy to talk to, and was quite good looking. He caught her gaze.  
  
"What?" he asked smiling.   
  
"Nothing." she said blushing. "I was just thinking."  
  
Over the next few hours they talked and learned more about one another. She was shocked to know he had wanted to be a Gringotts Curse breaker, the career she was herself interested in pursuing. He was amazed she was a beater on the Ravenclaw Quidditch team, the same position he played in Gryffindor. They had so much in common. They even realized they had briefly seen each other around Hogwarts, and played each other in Quidditch of course.   
  
That night the air turned frigid so Jack built a fire in the fireplace spreading a warmth throughout the cabin. Serena shivered slightly on the couch as Jack brought out two knitted blankets and wrapped one around her. Jack grabbed some popcorn and butterbeer and the two settled on the couch like old friends. Serena shivered slightly and leaned against him for warmth.  
  
Jack froze. _It feels so......**right**_ he thought relaxing as Serena's head rested against his shoulder. They laughed and joked until the early hours when suddenly Jack looked down realizing she was asleep. Sighing he closed his eyes and fell asleep as well, his head falling softly against the top of hers as the fire burned low.   
  
Hours later afternoon sunshine poured through the windows. Serena awoke slowly enjoying her warm comfortable feeling. She glanced up and saw Jack's head asleep on her own. Gently she poked him in the ribs waking him up.  
  
"Hey there." he said stretching. "Good morning."  
  
"More like good afternoon!" she laughed. Jack looked into her eyes and she paused mid giggle. "What?" she asked nervously.  
  
"Nothing." he said not taking his gaze away. "I was just thinking, what if the circumstances here could be different?" Serena gasped.  
  
"I thought the exact same thing last night." she confessed staring into his emerald green eyes. They held their gaze for a long time in silence and she felt a blush climb up her cheeks. Jack smiled noticing her redness and he leaned in closer. "Can I kiss you?" he asked at barely more than a whisper. She nodded and Jack moved in closer and kissed her full on the mouth. As his lips touched hers the feeling startled her and she took in a sharp breath.   
  
"Its your first kiss?" he asked his breath warm on her cheek.  
  
"No-" she began. "Yes." she confessed.  
  
Jack took his hands and brushed her hair away from her face. Then he took her hands and placed them around his neck. Jack's own hands moved down around her waist as he softly leaned in and kissed her for a long time.  
  
Electricity crackled through Jack and Serena, their connection powerful and strong. When he finally pulled away her eyes shone against her flushed cheeks. "You alright?" he asked.   
  
"Never better." she whispered pulling his face to hers for another kiss.  
  
***  
  
The two were inseparable the rest of the day, and Serena fell asleep in his arms again that night. Jack had never been happier in all his life. The next afternoon they noticed an owl knocking at the window. It was black as night and had fierce yellow eyes. Jack swallowed hard. They had forgotten the real reason they were together. He took the note from the owl as it turned and flew off. The note read...  
  
_Blindfold the girl and slip her the potion. She must not see anything after the potion passes her lips. Take her to Hogsmeade Station at 2am. You will get your money then.  
  
X_  
  
Jack sighed. Serena looked at him, terror unmistakable in her face. "What is it?" she whispered.  
  
"Its them." Jack read the note to her and felt his heart tug at her expression. He crumpled the note threw it into the fire.   
  
"What are we going to do?" she asked trembling.   
  
"I'll protect you. I promise." he replied hugging her fiercely. "They only want you for ransom ten to one."  
  
"What about the potion?" she asked. "What is it?"  
  
"I don't know." he answered going to the cabinet where he knew the potion was. It was a small red bottle with a small heart drawn on the front label. He gasped noticing it. "I think it is a love potion!"  
  
Serena felt her terror rise a notch. "Why would they want me to fall in love with....him?" she asked unsure who him was.  
  
"A Death Eater, I know he goes by 'X'....he is second in command under the new Dark Lord." Jack said pacing running his fingers through his hair. "Maybe he's seen you before, and well.....Serena, face it. You are gorgeous. Maybe he wanted more then just a ransom....or maybe he wanted you. Then when the ransom is paid, you would not want to leave...."  
  
She sighed in defeat. "What are we going to do?" she asked.  
  
"We can't escape them." Jack said nervously, "They are much too powerful." Jack paced about nervously. "Serena, there is nothing we can do but hope your father pays the ransom and you can resist the potion and go with him."  
  
Serena nodded bravely. "Alright." she whispered.  
  
***  
  
That night Jack awoke Serena who had fallen asleep worrying hours before. They gazed at one another and he kissed her deeply one last time. "I'll come find you again someday." he whispered. "I promise." She nodded with tears in her eyes.   
  
"I love you Jack." she replied softly kissing him again.  
  
"I love you too Serena." he answered tying the blindfold across her eyes. He then uncorked the bottle and placed it to her mouth. She took four large sips and stiffened. Jack silently cradled her in his arms, broke the sealing spells around the house and walked out into the night.  
  
***  
  
Down at the station he stood in the shadows waiting, enjoying the feel of Serena in his arms and her head on his shoulder. He breathed in the scent of her hair relishing the citrus scent that had captivated him the first moment he entered her room. Then three dark, cloaked figured apparated onto the platform.  
  
"Give us the girl." the first one said to Jack in a deep voice. Jack tightly hugged her small frame and handed her over to the three.   
  
"What is going to become of her?" he choked out as one of the men handed him a sack of gold.  
  
"That isn't your concern." the deep voice replied. The three disapparated and Jack was alone in the night.  
  
~*~_End Flashback_~*~  
  
The spell flashed across at Jack and he ducked as it hit the ground behind him showering sparks.  
  
"You told her what the potion was!" the voice growled. "She fought it off! The ransom was paid, but the girl does not love me! Now you will pay!" the voice rose to a shriek. "_AVADA KEDAVRA!_"  
  
"No!" A familiar voice screamed. Serena rushed from the shadows and into Jack's arms. The spell was already streaming at them. Jack kissed Serena as the green light engulfed them both and they crumpled in an entwined heap onto the ground.

~~**~~

Allie sniffed and wiped the tears from her eyes as she rolled up her parchment to hand in. _Maybe this writing thing isn't so bad after all....._ she thought as she went up to the Girl's dorm to bed.


End file.
